SToOpiD KAzAa!
by FaNime3k
Summary: Uh...I made this up when I was extremely pissed off at my computer! ^^ (Kazaa to be more specific) STUPid THinG! (PG-13 for killing people out of anger and Avacados. O_O Just read.


DUMBEST SKIT IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

This actually came to me while I was online i was on AIM with my friend Heather, and i started typing a skit of how Im cursed lol. Everyone knows what Kazaa is right? The thing that lets you download free music etc....I downloaded an episode of YuGiOH (took near 14 hours) uhm.....like 8 minutes before it was finished.....it deleted.....YUP thats what inspired this DUMB little fanfic....Uh.....if it says Fanime3k or wildnkrazymee sorry thats me and my friends IM SNs....i was talking to her .....but it only shows the parts of the skit I wrote. Stupid I know just read its luney. (heather is mentioned in my stupid fic as YOU because I was writing it to her....yeah so you wont think im talking to YOU all which I dont even know he he)

Uhmm......" " means that I am talking

I WROTE ALL OF THIS........LORA No help from Rina (luv ya tho ^^)

NOTE: NO CURSE words.....supreisingly...^^ Uhm....contains anger management.....killing.....i dont own yugioh blah blah blah.....okay...read (note....no I am not a lunatic.)

CURSE YUGIOH! If I didnt like the daggon show so much I wouldnt have freakin downloaded it......CURSE IT!!!!! I HATE YOU KOONAMI AND 4KIDS and KIDS WB AND NO CABLE AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT CAUSED ME TO WATCH THIS MONEY SPENDIN COMPUTER CURSIN STUPID LIL SHOW AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH Yami: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....*choke* I HATE YOU YAMI YOU SKINNY LITTLE SPIKEY HEADED FREAK! ILL KILL YOU! YAmi: @_@ HEEHEE OOPS Yami: x_x

NEXT SCENE

Thought you were Dead? Yami: Im a cartoon, I dont stay dead. *Choke* DIE DIE DIE STUPID YAMI!!!!! ILL KILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE TWIN FRIEND!!!!!!! Yugi: Help Yami! Shes hurting me!!! *choke* AAAHHHHH.....HELP.....me...x_x MUWHAHHAHAH!!! STUPID STUPID SPIKEY HAIRED LIL ANIME CHARACTERS!!!!!! STUPID SHOW!!!!!! *kicks Tv* OW OW OW O WO OW!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I HATE YUGIOH! THIS SHOW IS GAY.....(sorry have to let my anger out ) DIE DIE DIE YAMI! Yami: O_O HELP US HEATHER HELPPPPPPP!!!!! DIE DIE DIE *Choke* *WACK* STUPID STUPID......

WiLd N KrAzY MeE: 

NEXT SCENE

: Yami: IM still alive :-) ...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! I HATE YOU !!!!GO AWAY!!!!....hmm this gives me an idea for a FanFic......hmm.........DIE DEI DIE!!!! GO TO HEL Tea:HELLO!!" AAAAAAAAHHHHH NOT YOU!!!!!!!" Yami: Lets get the evil Asian maniac!!! AFTER HER!!!!!!! Yugi: Yeah stupid person. *kick* OW!!! AAAAAAHHHH ATTACK OF YUGI and yami!! Tea: And me! ^_^ AAAAHHHH AND TEA!!!! .......okay much better

NEXT FREAKIN SCENE!!!

Yami: YOU AGAIN! " AAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR LIL SONIC THE HEDGHOG WANNABE!!!!" Yugi: Thats not very nice! *kick* "OW! *kick" Yugi: Ow.....WAAAAAAHHHH YAMI: LOOK WHAT YOU DID! "WHAT I DID!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! DARNIT! WHY DID YOUR SHOW HAFTA BE SO INTERESTING!!!!" Yami: I DONT KNOW I DIDNT MAKE IT....."I HATE YOU *choke* DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE! Katrina: Wait Lora...."huh?" Katrina: Yami didnt do anything....it was Kazaa that messed your computer up! ^^ "Hmm.....Oh yeah! heh heh Hey wheredyu come from?" Katrina: From the window..."What window? Why are you in my aganizing skit?" Katrina: Oh yeah your not lactos intolerant! HEE HEE BYE...Yami: -_-`? "Where was I?....oh yeah.....*chokes Yami* I WANT MY EPISODE BACK DO YA HEAR ME!!!!!! GET IT BACK!!!!! Yami: Cant...Breathe......Not.....my....fault.....let.....go.....air.....air...x_x "YOU DIED AGAIN!!!! UGH!!!!!! DIE DIE DIE! Yugi: Stop it! Hes already dead! "Wait.....you made him a reality...*chokes Yugi* DIE LITTLE KID WHO LOOKS LIKE YAMI!!!! DIE!!!!!! *dies* x_x "Awww...this releases stress xD"(NOTE: Katrina is a on the cast of the OLD All That on Nickelodeon if you ever watched it ^^ She was in teh SuperDude skit)

DONT YOU GET THE PICTURE?

*chokes Heather* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!! *your dead*

FaNime3k: Yami: Welcome to the dead world...You: Huh? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!! Yugi: Hi friend! ^^

NEXT

Yami: Hey ITS YOU!!!!! AGAIN? BUT WERE DEAD!!! "Yeah yeah put a cork in it......I choked myself! ^^" Yami: Your happy? "Yeah Well its my skit..." Yami: Stupid asian. Heather: I wANT ME ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK EPISODES!!! " THATS IT!!!!! *chokes you again* Yami: How can you kill her twice? Shes already dead! "Oh yeah...." Yugi: Dont hurt Heather she didnt do anything! It was ALL KAZAA WHY YOU BLAMING US?! "I DUNNO!" Yugi: - goes over to you - There there.....shes just gone....@_@ heehee....*grabs Yugi* *chokes*...DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! YAmi: STOP KILLING PEOPLE WHO ARE ALREADY DEAD! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS HOT!! " Oh yeah.....You still kinda are but...Im just mad hee hee..oh well *choke*" DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!....'STOP!' "What? WHO SAID THAT! THIS IS MY SKIT HERE!!!!" Kenshin: WHY ARE you killing your friends and anime characters? "Because I can now go away." Kenshin: Thats not very nice. ^^ "Oh well..." Kenshin: Please dont kill or choke anymore people okay? ^_- "THIS IS MY SKIT MR. *grabs Kenshin* I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!!!!!! OKAY?!" Kenshin: I ......cant....breath....Must....tell....you....that.....your....enimy....is....not.....us....its....ka...*dies* x_x.."Poor Kenshin Where did he come from anyway?"(Note: Kenshin is from Cartoon Networks Rurouni Kenshin...in case you didnt know ^^)

FREAKIN...........NEXT DARNIT!!!!

" Wait.....I killed Heather....NO!!!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!!! NOOO *stabs herself.* wait...rewind thjats too painful.....Heather, Yami, Yugi, and Kenshin all gang up on me...."AHHHH!!!!!!!" Yugi: GET HER!!!!!!! Heather: HEY WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! IM YOUR BF! " I DONT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Heather: - - NO! BEST FRIEND REMEMBER? *tear* "OH YEAH! ^_^....*hugs* you can come back to life now Heather: YAY! ^_^ Kenshin: What about me? I dont even work on YuGiOH....I have my own show.....you didnt download anything from me so why you killing me? "Hmm good question just because......you were here....and I felt like killing everyone..Kaoru:KENSHIN MY LOVE *hugs* " WHO ARE YOU!!! AAHHHHH WHO ARE THESE UNINVITED PEOPLE IN MY IMAGINATION!!!! *CHOKES* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! *Dead* Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAORU(however u spell it) YOU KILLED MY LOVE!!!!! *sobs* Heather: HEY YOU KILLED THE HOT ONES GIRLFRIEND! "Oh......oops...sorry about that." Kenshin: NO!!! K...speak to me! K: I.....I......cant....go .......on. x_x Yugi: *starts crying* Aww.....thats.....so.....sad... Kenshin: =O YOU BATTOUSAI(manslayer)! YOU! " I didnt slay her I choked her ^^ ..hey YOUR the manslayer mr! sigh v_v" Yami: Shame on you! Now I will never go out with you! " YOU CANT! YOUR A STINKIN ANIME!" Yami: So? *chokes Yami* (a voice) WILL YOU STOP KILLING THEM ALRADY? Huh? Yami: Sounds like Marik for some reason. Kazaa: HAHAHAHAH! I AM THE ONE WHO MADE YOU MISERABLE NOT THEM! BUT NOW YOU HAVE KILLED THEM ALL INCLUDING PHAROAH YAMI! I THANK YOU! " I didnt do it for you" WE CAN JOIN FORCES CHINKY ONE! I "No" " Are you making fun of my eyes? Kazaa/Marik: No. ^_^ Im asian to you dimwi.......I mean...HEEHEE NO! "I HATE YOU KAZAA!" Kazaa: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! Yami: Uh....were all right here stupid. Im not dead. Kazaa" SO....you will be yet again! Yugi: snif snif...how come you sound like Marik? Kazaa: I AM MARIK! IM REINCARNATED MARIK! MUWHAHAHAHA! " This is insane" Heather: Uh....can I go back to the real world now? "Sure why not..^^" STUPID KAZAA. *CHOKES* DIE DIE DIE DIE....Kazaa/Marik: System.download.access.deny.shutdown.interferenceload.termination.......(about an hour later)....breakdown.failure.virus.connection..

I THINK I DIE AGAIN.

Yami: GASP! It wasnt Lora....it was....DUN DUN DUN......YAMI LORA! Yugi: WHO?! Lora: YEah....Who? YamiLora: ITS ME STUPID! IM YOUR YAMI! MUWHAHAHA! Lora: Oh....darn LoraYami: I AM EVIL EVIL!!!!!! *lightning flashes* "This is just too weird" Lora: So Im a Yami? LoraYami: NO IM YOUR YAMI! "What the heck! Im confused!" LoraYami: stupid MORTAL! IM YOUR YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI! YAMIYAMI! Yami: can you stop that? LoraYami: OH Sorry...Yugi: Uh....how come its LoraYami not YamiLora? "Because I typed it that way...stupid." Yugi: snif...snif...sorry. LoraYami: I want it switched! *switch* YamiLora: MUHAHWHAHAHA NOW I AM YAMILORA....DUN DUN DUN!!!! Yami: Whats with the music? "Its the same thing!!" WILL YOU SHUT UP! YamiLora: *concks herself on the head* OW.."OW! STUPID" YamiLora: HOW DARE YOU! *SMACk....WACK....BASH!* YamiLora: OW! "OW" Yami: You are aware that BOTH of you share the same bodies right? " ......I KNOW STUPID YAMILORA!" YamiLOra: STOP CALLING YOURSELF STUPID! Lora: WILL YOU SHUT UP! YAMILORA: NO! LORA: SHUT UP! YAMILORA: NO!!! LORA: AAAAAAH GGGGOOO AWAY YOU KILLED...HMM LETS SEE....FIRST OF ALL YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU EVIL FIEND. YAMI LORA: WHY THANK YOU. LORA: THEN YOU KILLED SPIKEY HOT BOY....THEN YOU KILLED LITTLE SPIKEY CUTIE HEAD.errr... THEN YOU KILLED KENSHIN THE OTHER HOT ONE AND HIS TO BE WIFE THEN YOU KILLED MYSELF...YOU..I MEAN WHATEVER....THEN....YAMI: WHY CANT YOU JUST CHOKE IT LIKE YOU DID TO US? LORA: OH YEAH.....*CHOKE* AAAHHHHH YUGI: WAIT NO! yOULL KILL YOURSELF!!!!!! *I DIE* x_x YUGI: SOBS.....SNIF SNIF.....AHH...... I DIDNT LIKE HER ANYWAY...YAMI: LOOKS AROUND - LORAS DEAD....LORAS DEAD? LORAS DEAD! ^_^ LETS CELEBRATE.....BAKURA: I GOT THE CD! - PLAY - CELEBRATE...GOOD TIMES! EVERyone NOW!* EVERYONE DANCES * kAROU: KENSHIN.....KENSHIN: YOUR ALIVE?! *KISS* AWWWWW....MEANWHILE...HMM.....HEATHERS IN A CORNER CRYIN...."SKOOT OVER LASSIE..." *WE BOTH CRY* "AVACADO?" YOU: *SOB* "ARE YOU SURE?" YOU: *LOOK UP* SOB...... " WELL.....IM DEAD TO IF IT MAKE SYA FEEL ANY BETTER." *SLASH* YOU: hEY YOU KILLED HER AGAIN/! YAMI: OOPS....WELL SHE BLAMED ME FIRST COULDNT HELP IT.... (IN A NOTHER DEMENTION) LORA; WHERE AM I? HELLO? ANYONE? ASH: WELCOME IM ASH! ^^ PIKACHU: PIKAPIKA! ^_- LORA: - -.......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

*NEXT......GRRR*

* YAMI THROWS AVACADO AT MY HEAD* YAMI: HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS FUN. "SIGH.....NOW YOU HATE ME? " yAMI: nO.....JUST DONT APPRECIATE YOU KILLING ME. "OH...*HUGS YAMI TO DEATH* YOUR SO KYOOT! YAMI: i........CANT.....BREATH!!!!!! AAAHHHH! x_x

FaNime3k: SOB!!!!!!! I SUFFOCATED YAMI! ;(

FaNime3k: I CANT DO NOTHIN RIGHT!!!! WAH!!!!!!!

LAST.....ITS OVER!

Yugi: There there...*pats my head* Its okay. " I feel stupid" Yugi: Its okay ^_^ *hugs* .....awww..."AWW YOUR SO KYOOT!" Yugi: no...NO! GET AWAY! "*SQUEEZE HIM TO DEATH* Yugi: cant......breath......yam....eeeeeeeee...x_x...." DARNIT!" Heather: *BONK* "Hey! you: Heehee sorry couldnt resist! *BONK* "HEY!" You: THAT WASNT ME! "What tha?" Kenshin: Yeah.....want more! *BONK* "OWCH!" WHERE IS EVERYONE GETTING THESE STUPID AVACADOS! *CUDUNK!* "@_@ owee" Destiny: I like avacados! ONE FOR EVVERYONE! "@_@ ow..." (Note: Destiny is our friend who likes Avacadoes lol)

I AM NOT DRUnk.......I AM NOT CRAZY........I AM NOT A LUNATIC.......I WAS MAD.........BORED...............AND IM WEIRD..............^^I WILL EXCEPT ALL FLAMES, QUESTIONS, NICE REVIEWS, DEMENTED QUESTIONS WHY I MADE THIS, CRAP, MORE FLAMES, MORE CRAP, UH.....SHAME, TORTURE, SUGESTIONS, UH...MORE FLAMES, STUPID STUFF, WHY WAS I BORN!!!!!!!!(thats not a suggestion)


End file.
